1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and an electronic system, and more particularly, to an electronic device and an electronic system and the method thereof for identifying an electronic accessory and controlling the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, many portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and PDAs are all equipped with a 2.5 or 3.5 mm standard audio jack so as to output audio data signals to earphones or speakers. A user can also use the microphones attached to the earphones to input voice data signals to the electronic devices. Furthermore, the present mobile phones can be used to play music besides making phone calls. When a user uses the above mobile phone to play music, it is usually required to make a touch on the buttons or touch screen of the mobile phone in order to adjust volume or select music. However, the mobile phone is not always held in the user's hand, for example, the mobile phone is put in the user's bag and the earphones extend out of the bag when the user is listening to the music. Therefore, the user needs to take out the mobile phone from the bag when he or she would like to adjust volume or select music. This is very inconvenient for the user.